UD: Pleasant Valley
Note: UD: Pleasant Valley has been closed since July, since BullRusterXxl15, the original creator decided his end from Ultimate Driving. However, index15 has reopened the game as “Pleasant Valley Rehosted”. Take note that the rehosted game is not branded by the Ultimate Driving games, so it is on it’s own. We will still give facts about the game (below) for you, since the game was part of Ultimate Driving. UD: Pleasant Valley '''was the second game in the UDU west of the Great Lakes, which was created by BullRusterXxl15. The game was located along the Mississippi River, in the Driftless Area of Iowa, where there are a few steep hills around the area, surrounded by fields and gently rising roads. This game was based off a mainly rural area. A few barns can be seen scattered throughout the many fields in the game. The game replaced Bull's other game, UD: Council Bluffs, which was removed because he felt it "went into a downward spiral to the point where it was hopeless". Therefore, elements in Council Bluffs (such as the grain elevator in Coalsville, near the rail line) could be found on the map, as a little nod to Council Bluffs. Another major first in the game was the introduction of two counties within one map. Coalsville, Le Claire, and Pleasant Valley were in Scott County (north end of the game) while Fairport and Buffalo were in Muscatine County. Furthermore, two state border crossings with Illinois existed in-game at the Mississippi River, on I-280 in Le Claire and on US 61/IA 27 in Fairport respectively. The Fairport crossing was tolled and drivers would have been charged $0.75 (rounded to $1) unless they have the free tolls pass. Towns and Cities # Le Claire # Pleasant Valley # Coalsville # Fairport # Buffalo Counties # Scott County # Muscatine County Major Roads in UD: Pleasant Valley A scenic/tourist route, known as the Driftless Area Scenic Route could be found along certain roads, linking Fairport, Pleasant Valley, and Claire Bluff State Park. Free Weekend Before the game was paid access for beta testing, a free weekend was run. In preparation for the release of the game, BullRusterXxl15 created a free weekend on June 18-19, 2017. Free weekends permit free users (and those without ROBUX) to test the game in preparation for the game to be a free release. Making the game free to all players. Supposedly the Free weekend was supposed to live up to its name and be on a weekend (from June 17-18, 2017- Saturday-Sunday) but, due to BullRuster's computer, it was rescheduled a day later. Game Resized In mid-July of 2017, the game was cut to save in size and parts. The Interstate route, originally I-80 was renamed to I-280, along with the renumbering of the exits. Closure In July, BullRuster announced his departure to the UDU, taking and closing Pleasant Valley with him. The community was displaced after it closed in late July, many referring to it as their favorite UD game at the time, as it constantly had 70-125 concurrent players. As with Hydrolock, he went to develop InfiniRoads with him, a fellow developer which quit UD. His current development status is currently unknown however, as his Twitter has not frequently updated Roblox development status. Rehosting Index15 rehosted Pleasant Valley & reopened it to the public on April 28, 2019 as a '''non-supported '''game.''' However, any new features will not be added and the game will be kept the way it was, regardless of anything breaking. Any stats changed, purchases or other features will not be added or updated; stats made in this game will not apply to official maps. Rehosted link: https://www.roblox.com/games/3124168770/Pleasant-Valley-Rehosted#!/about Trivia * This was the first Midwestern game to ever become fully released. * This was BullRusterXxl15's first full game ever released. * This was the first game to release that is based on Iowa. * Davenport was supposed to be a part of this game. * In Fairport, there is a rusted, old, blank billboard with blood splattered on one side. * There are a lot of Easter eggs, one of which is an old brick convertible, hidden in a cave. It is initially blocked by an invisible wall, but you can jump over it and sit in the vehicle. The drivers seat doesn’t have any sort of GUI, just the default Roblox car speedometer. The vehicle can’t move either, possibly due to the invisible walls holding it in place. * A bus terminal which functioned as the transit spawn was located south of the Super 2 Motel, north of Le Claire on US 67. The problem was it had sharp corners And too many steep curves, making it difficult for any long vehicle to navigate the roads. * I-80 appeared in an early version of Pleasant Valley, but it got renamed to I-280. * This was the second UDU game to release that is based outside of Delaware. Now, there are multiple games that exist outside Delaware. For example, UD: Currituck, UD: Monroe, UD: Kent Island,UD: Fontana Dam, Parts of the UD: Newark Revamp, Alan Island, ( UD: Westover Islands ) And the Rehosting Of This Game. * North of Le Claire, US-67 had signs for "Downtown" before terminating indicating that US-67 is approaching a major city, most likely Mississippi Valley. * It is one of the few UDU games to have been decommissioned: this, UD: Noyan, And UD: Hillsborough. * Down Y road, the old hidden Prison for the original game makes an appearance, with the addition or second floor and expanded first floor, but both are unacessible. * This is the first UDU game to have wind turbines. There is one wind farm located near Buffalo, hosting 3 turbines. * This is the first UDU game to have counties. * This is the one of the two only UDU game's that had an aircraft flown in it. BullRusterXxl15 was spotted flying a small aircraft, which ended up crashing near Pleasant Valley. The other being UD:Currituck which a youtuber by the name TheBearDenYT was making a tour of it in it's beta stages, and you could see if you looked very closely a plane being flown. ( Index15 was in the server. ) Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games by BullRusterXxl15 Category:Games in Iowa Category:Iowa Category:Games that are rehost by other UD Developers Category:Games by index15